Kidnapping Young Justice and the Justice League
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: My OC's have kidnapped the Young Justice and the Justice Leagues! What will they do? SING OF COURSE! WARNING: Craziness, Randomness, M rated themes, Daddy!Bats, and inappropriate language!
1. Kidnapped

**Kidnapping Young Justice and the Justice League**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except my OC's. **

The Justice League and Young Justice woke up in a room that had a stage and some chairs.

"HELLO!" a voice called out.

A poof of colors was on the stage, when it disappeared, there was a male there.

He had green eyes, pale skin, and raven hair.

He was wearing a black cape, a white strap from his left shoulder to his right side, a white utility belt, white boots, white fingerless gloves, black pants, black long sleeved shirt, and he had a white insignia on his chest (like the Nightwing logo, but white and it goes on his sleeves).

He had NO mask on, showing everyone his identity, which no one knows who the kid was.

"Who are you?" asked Kid Flash.

"Oh! Introduction!" yelled a girl from the boy's side.

How the hell did she get there so fast?

"I'm Neonlight!" the girl yelled.

The girl had rainbow colored hair, green eyes, and golden skin.

She was wearing pink gauze for her sleeves, blue boots, pink tights, orange gloves, a blue sleeveless shirt, and green cuffs on both wrists.

"And that person," she points to the boy, "is SilverDeath!"

"And we kidnapped you." SilverDeath said like it was a common thing. **(Which it was!)**

"And you will SING! Or die!" Neonlight said with a glare.

"Will you sing or not? I haven't killed this morning." said SilverDeath with an evil smile.

The heroes nodded.

"Good! Now, we will tell you who is going to sing and what they will sing and they will! OR FACE THE CONCIQUENSES!" Neonlight yelled.

The heroes nodded again.

"Okay! Let's begin." SilverDeath said calmly.

**How is it so far? Neonlight and SilverDeath are my OC's. I own nothing except for them.**


	2. CallWomanizer

**Kidnapping Young Justice and Justice League**

**Chapter 2: The Call/Womanizer **

**I STILL own nothing except my OC's! I don't own the songs either; everything goes to their rightful owners! Lyrics are provided by E-Lyrics! **

"Only one rule. Robin can sing either guy or girl parts. And there can be ANY song. Even M rated songs." Neonlight said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" screeched Robin.

SilverDeath pulled out a sword and put it to Robin's neck.

"Do as we say or die." SilverDeath said.

Robin nodded and backed off.

"Good bitch!" yelled Neonlight.

"I'M NOT A B-" Robin started, but stopped with a glare.

"You're the bitch." Neonlight said.

"Okay, yeah, that's good." Robin said.

Silver put the sword back into its white sheath on his back.

"NOW, LETS GET GOING!" screamed Neonlight.

"The first person is Roy, Red Arrow. By the way did we mention that no one is going to have their masks on, on the stage? Yeah well, TAKE IT OFF!" boomed Sliver.

So, Red Arrow is singing The Call by the Backstreet Boys!

**Red Arrow –The Call by the Backstreet Boys**

Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny

Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery

Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me

I said hi. I got a little place nearby, wanna go?

I should've said no, someone's waiting for me

But I called my girl up and said

Listen baby I'm sorry

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me

Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low

Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby

Gotta go!

Now two years gone, nothing's been won

I can't take it back, what's done is done

One of her friends found out that she wasn't my only one

And it eats me from inside that she's not by my side

Just because I made that call and lied.

Listen baby I'm sorry

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me

Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low

Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby

Gotta go!

Listen baby, I'm sorry (hello...?)

Listen baby, I'm sorry (hello...?)

Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny

Me and my boys went out just to end up in misery

Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me

I said hi, I got a little place nearby, gotta go...

Listen baby I'm sorry

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me

Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low

Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby

Gotta go!

Listen baby I'm sorry

Just wanna tell you don't worry

I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me

Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low

Just so you know, we're going to a place nearby

Gotta go!

***end of song***

Robin: WOOHH! GO RA!

Kid Flash: AWESOME!

Green Arrow: Good job kid.

"Okay, the next one is the ladies of the Justice League singing Womanizer by Britney Spears!" called out Neonlight.

**Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl singing Womanizer by Britney Spears…**

Superstar, where you from? How's it going?

I know you got a clue what you're doing

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up

Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can't do it

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothing but a

Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion

Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy

Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker

To think that I would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you want it

But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can't do it

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothing but a

Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah

(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)

It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl

But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

You, you-you are, you, you-you are

Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can't do it

You womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothing but a

Womanizer

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Boy don't try to front

I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby

***end song***

The males from the Justice League: O.O *slowly walks away*

"The next song is…"

**Ending it there people! Please review, I love to hear from you guys! BTW: I might listen to a request here and there… ;) **


End file.
